Fortress of Ages
The Fortress of Ages is a large stronghold that floats through the Black Void pocket dimension. It was created by the mysterious Society of Guardians, and currently functions as their headquarters and main base of operations. History After being flung back in time by the Kanohi Vahi, Toa Akatark and his allies came across the Black Void pocket dimension and decided to create his fortress in it. After constructing it, Akatark began using it as the Society of Guardians' headquarters as well as his own personal home. At some point, the Society imprisoned a dangerous mutant Skrall named Greqnohk in the fortress' most secure chamber. Akatark also constructed the Exo-Frame H10 here. Several years later, Akatark brought Makuta Vorakx here to repair his armor after rescuing him from the Pit. Atukam later brought Makuta Orriki here to reverse the process the Makuta underwent to relinquish his light. Later, Akatark returned here after receiving a message that an intruder had entered. He discovered the intruder was a bounty hunter named Raduke, who managed to delay Akatark with his weapons long enough for him escape with the Tidal Gem. Several members of the Society of Guardians later arrived here for a meeting with their leader, Akatark. Akatark later used the fortress to monitor Toa Hydros and Makuta Verahk' activities in Karda Nui. Once they left Karda Nui, Akatark left Mersery in charge of the fortress while he returned to Karda Nui. Later on, Akatark teleported Hydros' allies into the fortress and sent many of them to the main chamber while Akatark and a few others dealt with Verahk on the isle of Mata Nui. After Mata Nui awoke, Akatark and the others returned to the fortress and offered Hydros and his allies along with several other inhabitants of Bara Magna membership into the Society of Guardians. Several weeks later, Mersery and Hukzuke were in the fortress' infirmary attempting to awaken Toa Pyra, when she managed to recover from her coma. Mistaking the pair as one of Verahk's minions, Pyra subsequently attacked Mersery and Hukzuke, whilst doing untold damage to the fortress' Infirmary. This attracted the attention of Moliki, Neka, Oksaki, and Fang Tooth. Panicked, Pyra's Kanohi Faxon accidentally activated, resulting in her being teleported to another part of the fortress. Meanwhile, whilst Krataka was preparing a group of Society members for a mission, an alternate version of Zomahk and his Toa companion, Leksha, arrived. After welcoming them, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged by Pyra in a fit of panic, resulting in another portal being created. Taking her chances, Pyra leaped through the portal, and found herself on the isle Zakaz. Atukam then had one of the Society's engineers repair the Olmak Generator. Krataka then organized a search party, with the instructions of locating Pyra. After preparing for their mission, the team departed the fortress for Zakaz. Not long after returning from the assignment, Krataka continued his investigations into what Raduke had stolen, and eventually discovered he had stolen the Tidal Gem when he discovered the one within the fortress' vault was a fake. Features The Fortress of Ages is remarkably well-made. It is created from some of the toughest rock and metals in existence, and is protected at all times by a large energy field that surrounds the fortress and the rock that is its foundation. Exterior The main gate of the fortress is shaped like a giant Kanohi Hau. On either side of the main gate are large catapult-like weapons, as well as energy cannons. Atop the fortress is a large tower equipped with a catapult, an energy cannon, and a larger version of a Cordak Blaster. A draw bridge extends from the fortress to the other side of a mote of molten Protodermis, which is lined with sculptures of Toa and Kanohi. The fortress also possesses several other defensive weapons hidden within the walls and rocks. Interior Akatark's fortress is filled with several chambers, many of which provide a number of different uses. *'Central Chamber' - The central chamber of the fortress is the largest. Its walls are lined with weapons, Kanohi, and other things Akatark has collected over the centuries. *'Living Quarters' - Several small rooms that give Akatark and any other Society members staying within the fortress a place to rest. **'Krataka's Quarters' - A small room that houses Krataka's bed and personal belongings. It is rarely used, as Krataka has a bad habit of simply resting at his work table in the lab. **'Tazahk's Quarters' - A small, simple chamber occupied by Toa Tazahk. *'Armory' - The armory is filled with several different weapons, tools, and Kanohi should Akatark ever need to defend himself. *'Vault' - The vault is a large chamber connected to the armory. It houses items, weapons, and artifacts that need extra protection. An additional, highly-protected chamber was added to the Vault to store the Tidal Gem, an immensely powerful stone created by the Great Beings. *'Suva Chamber' - A chamber connected to the main vault, The Suva chamber houses the Suva shrines of various Kanohi-wearing Society members. **'Krataka's Toa Suva' - A shrine erected in the Fortress of Ages dedicated to Krataka. It is used by Krataka to store his weapons, Toa tools, and Kanohi in it. When he is using his Akatark form, Krataka's Kanohi Hau is teleported into this Suva for safe-keeping. *'Prison Chamber' - The prison chamber is a large room equipped with about a dozen jail cells should Akatark need to imprison someone within his fortress. They are located in the lowest levels of the fortress. Makuta Vorakx currently inhabits one of these cells. **'Maximum Security Sector' - A chamber attached to the prison chamber, and the most secure room in the entire fortress after the main vault and the armory, this facility is accessible only to the most senior-ranking Society agents. It functions as a more secure variation of the prison chamber, and is only occupied by enemies who are too powerful to be contained in normal cells. Prisoners placed in this chamber are bound behind a force shield of extraordinary strength. Currently, the sole occupant of this chamber is the mutant Skrall Greqnohk. *'Laboratory' - Possibly the fortress' most used chamber, the laboratory is where Akatark preforms his experiments and creates his inventions. It is equipped with a work table, tools, a large tank of water, and a special jail cell that is capable of restoring light to those who have relinquished it. *'Infirmary' - A hospital-like room equipped with tools and devices needed to treat injuries. It also houses beds. *'Training Facility' - A room where Society agents can practice and test their combat skills and mastery over their powers. It has been equipped with practice dummies and other training equipment to suit its user's needs. *'Library' - A large chamber used to house the many tablets, scrolls, records, and books Akatark and the Society have collected over the centuries. *'Observatory' - A chamber which the Society uses to observe the celestial body that makes up the Black Void. It was originally created by the Krataka so the Society could gain a better understanding of the Black Void. It is featured with the equipment necessary for star gazing and astronomy. *'Council Chamber' - A room where the Society's senior members and leading council meet and discuss decisions and important events. *'Krataka's Office' - A room used by Krataka as his workroom and personal command center. *'Computer Room' - Possibly the most important room in the entire structure, the computer room is filled with special equipment that helps maintain the fortress. It is also the home of the fortress's central computer. Created by Akatark, this remarkable device is capable of controlling the fortress' security and weapon systems, as well as the power, force field, dimensional gate, and gravity generators. *'Generator Room' - An important chamber, the generator room houses four special devices: **'The Power Generator' - A device capable of creating nearly limitless energy, which powers virtually everything in the fortress. **'The Force Field Generator' - A device that focuses the energy it receives from the power generator into an energy field that protects the fortress at all times. **'The Olmak Generator' - A device that produces dimensional portals of any desired size; either small enough for a single being to pass through, or large enough for the entire fortress. **'The Gravity Generator' - A device that produces artificial gravity for when the fortress is floating through inter dimensional space. Appearances *''New Beginnings'' *''The Alliance'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Society of Guardians Category:Locations